ssb_lawl_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy's Dad
Special Moves Neutral B: Add-a-Dad Timmy's Dad will summon a clone from behind him. The clone will follow him wherever he goes. He will mimic all of Timmy's Dad's attacks. The only attacks the clones can't use are special moves and grabs. Up to 3 clones can be created. However the more clones there are, the weaker their attacks will be. If you try to create a 4th one, all the clones will explode. The clones can also be KO'd and they can also disappear if the original Dad gets KO'd. Side B: The Everleady Timmy's Dad will take out a pencil that will transform into the Everlady. With it, you can press A to draw walls they can only damage opponents. The walls don't last forever, but you can draw as many as you want. It can also be thrown like a regular item but it will disappear after that. If you throw it, opponents can catch it. If an opponent hits you before the pencil transforms, it'll stay an ordinary pencil. It does the same as the Everleady but it will break after being used the 5th time. Up B: Spaceman Turner This move has an invisible "Fuel System". Being in midair and moving in any direction will use up fuel. Staying on ground won't affect fuel at all. Timmy's Dad will change to his regular outfit after all his fuel runs out. If you press B with the spaceman suit you can do 2 things. If B is press if Timmy's Dad is not moving, he'll change back into his regular outfit. If you press B and Timmy's Dad is moving, he'll launch himself with a rocket chair in that direction.The more fuel you have, the longer you'll fly with the chair. Down B: Explosive Message Timmy's Dad throws a tape. If it touches the ground, it will explode after a few seconds. If it touches an opponent, it will stick to them. The only way to get rid of it is using the attack that appears above you. Any attack can appear above except for grabs. Using any other attack with the tape stuck on you will cause it to automatically explode. It will also explode if it sticks onto someone a few seconds. Final Smash: Dyno Dad! Timmy's Dad will transform into Dyno Dad. In this transformation, Timmy's Dad can fly freely with no limit. He also has a new moveset: Neutral B: Super Bad Breath Dyno Dad with breathe stinky breath causing damage. Press Side B to fly sideways. Press Up B to jump and kick. Down B: Meat Vision Dyno Dad will attack with a ray of meat. If the Final Smash ends when Timmy's Dad is in midair, he won't be able to move until he touches the ground. Taunts Up Taunt: "My name is Timmy's Dad!" Side Taunt: "DINKLEBERG!" Down Taunt: Timmy's Dad makes some dolphin noises. Video Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Youtube Poop Category:Fairly Odd Parents Category:Adults Category:Top Rank Category:Defensive